


Etta Leary's Diary

by Quiet_Slumber



Category: The Sims (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Human Blood bags, M/M, Multi, Vampires, Vlad did a big no no, human slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Slumber/pseuds/Quiet_Slumber
Summary: So im doing the "Vampire's Slaves" challenge and I've decided to sort of document what happens in a diary/drabble-esque form. For a quick run down, Vladislaus used to be Etta's vampire slave however when she went to hibernate he quickly took over her house and money and had placed her coffin in a little old house. After about a century, she has finally awoken and is not happy to find out shes been stripped of everything.





	Etta Leary's Diary

March 1st, 2019

I have been betrayed by my snake of a former slave, Vladislaus. I have awoken from hibernation to find out he has stolen my estate and had me sent to some…. hovel. The audacity that I’ve seen from that guileless worm has filled me with rage, but I have not survived this long by creating idiotic plans of revenge. 

I do not yet know how I will get my revenge but for now I must focus on rebuilding my former glory.

Having learnt from my prior lesson of _blessing_ my former slaves with immortality, all of my slaves must remain human. I have already managed to procure a slave by the name of Sylvester Silversweater. At first he did not want to enter my domain but merely insinuating that he would be able worship this glorious body of mine had him almost sprinting through the entryway. It may take some time to train him but it shall be worth it all in the end.

I’ll spend another day or two informing him of his duties and ensuring that he will not be able to leave and then I shall leave once again to bring in another slave, perhaps a female? Humans are burdened with those disgusting little hormones and emotions and i'm sure having something to release them with will raise the quality of their work.

I believe that shall be all for this entry, I can hear my new slave awaking and I am quite parched.

Signed,  
Etta Leary


End file.
